gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Remus Voldruk
Remus Voldruk is the twin brother to Romulus Malarc and the son of Shargamoth Vodruk, a lesser demon lord, and Aspexia Malarc, a human woman. As a bloodrager, he uses the power of his demonic bloodline to bolster his abilities. Backstory Remus was born in a small farmtown in Galt fourteen years before a widespread revolution would transform Galt into a purely anarchic state. When Remus and his brother were born, their mother was not highly revered with some members of the community. On a regular basis, she would be called things like she-witch and demonic whore. These people even went so far as to make threats to burn Aspexia and her children at the stake. Fortunately, the town's mayor took pity on Aspexia and provided around-the-clock protection to her and her family. While growing up, Remus often got into brawls with his twin brother (ones which he was usually the one to start). Being the stronger twin, Remus won almost all of them. Despite the fact that this made Romulus's childhood quite difficult, the fights between the two twins helped to shape them both into competent warriors in the years to come. A few years after the revolution began, and when Remus was in his late teens, the revolt finally reached his remote home town. When this happened, the mayor was eliminated and in turn, Remus and his family's protection. Remus fled to the outer edge of town as soon as he heard the news, leaving his family behind. Some of the revolutionaries caught up to Remus at a small farm house at the outskirts of town, so Remus quickly found a hiding spot in a tool shed. When the revolutionaries arrived, they began to taunt Remus as they beckoned him to come out. One then proceeded to mention how the revolutionaries had burned Aspexia at the stake back in the town square. While Remus was not as attached to his mother as his brother was, he still felt some affection toward her, and was infuriated after hearing about her death. This anger awakened a beast within Remus he didn't even know existed. In response to hearing the news about his mother, he sprang out of the tool shed with a woodcutter's ax in hand (one that hadn't been sharpened in months) and he proceeded bury it directly into the back of one revolutionary's skull so deep, one of his eyes popped out. He then pulled the ax from the man's head and drove the ax into the face of another revolutionary that was now well aware of his presence. This time, the head of the ax broke off the handle and remained in the skull of Remus's victim. Remus then grabbed the third revolutionary (who tried to escape after watching his comrades being brutally murdered) by the ankles and bludgeoned him to death with the handle of the ax. Following this blind fit of rage, Remus fled north of Galt to the uninhabited wilderness in the River Kingdoms. After spending days lost, alone, starving, and exhausted, an incredibly beautiful woman appeared before him. She came delivering a message from Remus's father, and revealed herself to be a succubus in human form. She told Remus to travel northwest to the Worldwound, a large portal to the Abyss in the Inner Sea. There, he would be able to meet his father. She pointed Remus to the nearest town, Liberthane, and gave him gold for supplies for his journey. Remus set out on his journey. After three long months, he finally reached the Worldwound. Once there, he was met by his father, who revealed himself to be a powerful balor lord with dominion over part of the Worldwound region who called himself Shargamoth Voldruk. He informed Remus that he had heard of his short burst of power brought upon by rage. He told Remus that this was a manifestation of his bloodline, and that he could teach him how to make it even stronger. Remus agreed, and Shargamoth began guiding his training, while also providing him with armor and, in reference to the woodcutter's ax that he used for his first kill, a large battleaxe. Through Shargamoth's training, Remus learned that he could grow to twice his normal height and gain a much tougher hide while in his bloodrage state. It was also during this time that Remus chose to adopt Voldruk as his surname in place of Malarc, rejecting his human half and giving in to his demonic half. Being a demon, the training and equipment Shargamoth provided to his son were not out of the kindness of his own heart. He had his reasons for doing so, reasons that he wouldn't tell Remus. After guiding his son's training, Shargamoth gave Remus one mission: to grow his power over the coming years, for there would be a time for him to face a great and powerful foe that he must be ready for. He also gave Remus a magical that allowed Shargamoth to communicate with him telepathically. With that, he sent his son on his way. Remus started by taking up a career in pit fighting in the Stolen Lands in the River Kingdoms. He started off with great success, but it was short lived. In one particular fight against an opponent that delighted in taunting his opponents, Remus went into a blind frenzy that led to him mutilating his opponent so badly that the crowd (which was quite used to blood and gore) was completely appalled. The arena owners kicked him out to avoid any more bad publicity. It was after this incident that Shargamoth began speaking to Remus through the ring. He told Remus that he should give into his instincts and allow his rage to consume him. Repeating to him the phrase "the world is yours for the taking, restraint is weakness, hesitation is death." It was shortly after this that Remus took this advice, lost all control, and committed mass murder in a small hamlet in Pitax. Remus fled all the way to Fort Inevitable, hoping to leave this incident behind and find fortune and glory. Personality Remus's personality is basically everything wrong with Romulus's personality multiplied. He is incredibly arrogant, stubborn, rash, and belligerent. He often overestimates his own strength, which has resulted in him fighting enemies that were out of his league. He doesn't get along well with others, and no one in the third party cares for him very much. Appearance As Romulus's identical twin, he looks exactly like him, though with considerably more muscle mass. He wears medium-weight, demonic blood-red armor with a helmet that obscures his face. When Remus enters rage, he doubles in size, and his body turns completely black with red facial features and some red streaks across his body. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 18 * Dexterity: 7 * Constitution: 16 * Defense: 14 * Magic: 12 * Willpower: 10 Abilities Melee Attack: Battleaxe * Remus swings his battleaxe in a horizontal arc. The attack speed is moderately slow, but it can hit multiple enemies at once. Alternate Attack: Fireball * Remus hurls a ball of fire a short distance in front of him that explodes in a small area of effect. The size of the area of effect and the damage are both affected by Remus's magic score. Standard Ability: Flame Wheel * Remus ignites his axe and spins in a circle three times, dealing both physical and magical fire damage to all enemies around him. Advanced Ability: Abyssal Charge * Upon activating this ability, Remus will charge forward in the direction he is facing, and won't stop until he reaches the edge of the screen or if the player presses the standard ability button again to have Remus deliver a powerful blow with his axe that prematurely ends the charge. During the charge, Remus gains super armor (he cannot flinch but will still take damage normally), and will damage and knock back any enemies in his path. Super Ability: Bloodrage * Remus draws upon his bloodline to enter a demonic rage state for 10 seconds. While in bloodrage, Remus's strength, defense, willpower, movement speed, attack rate, and maximum hit points all greatly increase. Passive 1: Demonic Resistance * Remus takes 25% less fire, acid, and cold-based damage. Passive 2: Bloodlust * If Remus kills an enemy while in bloodrage, the bloodrage duration is extended by 1 second. Category:Sub pages